fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Series - Brazil
Aventuras Fantásticas ("Fantastic Adventures") was the name given in Brazil to the Fighting Fantasy series. They were published by Editora Marques Saraiva. They had the prefix Livro-Jogo (gamebook). Not all gamebooks were released - only 28 in total, plus some Sorcery!, Cretan Chronicles and other spin-offs. In 2009, the books were re-released, together with other previously unreleased titles by Jambô Editora, but this time keeping the original''' Fighting Fantasy'' name, in english. Editora Marques Saraiva didn't followed the same book order from the Puffin books (check the table below for the number differences). Other series, like Sorcery! (translated as "Artes Mágicas!"), Cretan Chronicles and Advanced Fighting Fantasy ("Aventuras Fantásticas - RPG Avançado") didn't have all their books released in the country. Covers The releases from Editora Marques Saraiva followed the Puffin book cover formats, even using the same cover art. with some releases having a modified version of the Gamebooks banner Adventure Gamebooks banner, with the text "Livros-Jogos Aventuras Fantásticas", while other books followed the Dragon cover format, with the numbering on the cover but no foil. Not a single book from any collection had foil on the cover in Brazil. The Sorcery! series were released following the Black Dragon cover format with no foil, but had a red border around the cover and withe lettering. Strangely enough, despite the series being called '''''Artes Mágicas! ("Magical Arts") in Brazil, the text was kept as Sorcery! on the covers. The Sorcery Spellbook wasn't released in Brazil. The Clash of the Princes books were released as Fúria de Príncipes ("Wrath of Princes"), keeping the original art, but using an exclusive brown cover design. It wasn't released in a box, but in a plastic wrap. The Cretan Chronicles books had the yellow/blue banner replaced by a red one. The name of this series was translated as Crônicas de Creta (literal translation from english). The Fighting Fantasy Manuals - Out of the Pit and Titan were released in the A4 format. The cover of Out of the Pit is strange, being a mix of the both A4 and B covers, with the Black Dragon from The Fighting Fantasy Poster Book. While Out of the Pit kept the same art as the Puffin version, Titan had the cover art replaced. The releases from Jambô Editora followed Wizard's Series 1 Standard Edition cover format, but while the original releases from Editora Marques Saraiva kept the same cover art from the Puffin books, Jambô Editora prefered to replace the cover artwork for original ones. These books have the Fighting Fantasy logo from Wizard. Later releases from Jambô Editora dropped the Wizard cover format, featuring an original halved cover design, with original artwork, featuring the Old School logo as resurrected by Wizard, but this time in white text over a clear background. Books Translated Editora Marques Saraiva (early 90s) Gamebooks ''Sorcery! The fourth book, ''The Crown of Kings, was not translated or released in Brazil. Clash of the Princes ''Cretan Chronicles'' The third book, Return of the Wanderer, was not translated or released in Brazil. Manuals Introductory Role-playing Game Advanced Fighting Fantasy The third book, Allansia, was not translated or released in Brazil. Fighting Fantasy Novels The third book, Shadowmaster, was not translated or released in Brazil. Jambô Editora (2009) Gamebooks Sorcery-as-montanhas-shamutanti-steve-jackson MLB-O-145414202 3649.jpg|Brazilian edition of "The Shamutanti Hills" by Editora Marques Saraiva. Furia-de-principes-o-caminho-do-feiticeiro-steve-jackson MLB-O-46404989 2009.jpg|Brazilian edition of "Clash of the Princes - The Warlock's Way" by Editora Marques Saraiva. NA_CORTE_DO_REI_MINOS_1371570890P.jpg|Brazilian edition of "At the Court of King Minos" by Editora Marques Saraiva. Aventuras Fantásticas - Uma Introdução aos RPGs-CAPA_PhotoRedukto.jpg|Brazilian edition of "Fighting Fantasy - Introduction to Role-playing Games" by Editora Marques Saraiva. blacksand_br.jpg|Brazilian edition of "Blacksand!" by Editora Marques Saraiva. outofthepit.jpg|Brazilian edition of "Out of the Pit" by Editora Marques Saraiva. titan_br.jpg|Brazilian edition of "Titan" by Editora Marques Saraiva. as-guerras-de-trolltooth-steve-jackson-a-fantasticas_MLB-O-46456135_4433.jpg|Brazilian edtion of "The Trolltooth Wars" by Editora Marques Saraiva. 8585238704.jpg|Brazilian edtion of "Demonstealer" by Editora Marques Saraiva. lj-ff12-capa.jpg|Brazilian version of "Return to the Firetop Mountain" by Jambô Editora. Category:Non-UK Fighting Fantasy Series